


Knew All Along

by anfuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, faint bokuaka and takanoya meh, just a drabble i wrote in the train, maf au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anfuu/pseuds/anfuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kuroo Tetsurou talking with Yaku was someone he has never seen before. He was ... Sweet. He was awkward. Hesitant. Nothing alike with the one who always came to his window, asking him about his day. The one he knew was confident with himself. A big flirt. He was ... Imposing. Seeing him like that was kind of adorable.</p><p>It made him sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knew All Along

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey heeeyy ~  
> So this is a fanfic inspired by the events in maf that happened a few days ago. Man, I was so heartbroken lol well, whatever.  
> Not Beta read, and just a drabble. Enjoy anyways :'3

Daichi couldn't attend village's meeting, today. The night was calm, no one died. They just knew that a few members of mafia came into the village, but they didn't kill anyone the night before. No leads. It was peaceful.

Today was a special day. It was Kuroo's birthday.

Kuroo Tetsurou was an annoying man. He would always stop by his window and talk to him, while he was cooking. But it became less and less annoying. Somehow, he came to appreciate it. So, cooking something for him today wouldn't hurt, right ? Like a birthday present. Or a thanks, something. Maybe both.

Though it was difficult. Today wasn't an exception to Kuroo Tetsurou's visit, by the window. Daichi would have looked suspicious if he hid his recipe right away, so he just let Kuroo talk. He had to finish the cake before one of the mafia decides to kill one of them. Those were faint talkings.

"Hey, captain. How's Karasuno ?"

"I miss you, come back to Tokyo."

"Tell me when you're finished cooking, I want to taste your food."

He never replied. His words came to him, but he was too busy trying to cook the perfect cake for him. He could think of his reaction. He'd look at him, surprised. His eyes would go wide, and he'll grin and try to stay composed and cool. That's how he is, trying to act cool, when in fact, he's just a hidden dork.

Night fell. Daichi took few steps behind. He was proud. It was a good cake. He gave it his all, and he was proud. The cake was modest, average but with a touch of Nekoma. A touch of Kuroo.

"It was hard, but at least, he'll get it."

He smiled, a bit embarrassed.

Night fell.

He suddenly fell too.

–––––––––  
He suddenly woke up in the morning, lying on the floor. Everything was a bit blurred, and he feared maf killed him in the night. Bokuto and Tanaka were next to him, too.

"Yo, Daichi-san"

"Dude, you should have replied to Kuroo. He was heartbroken, you know"

Yeah but now, he finished his piece of art. He could talk to him again, he thought.

"I'll make it up, somehow" he smiled. Bokuto and Tanaka glanced sadly at each other. But before they noticed, Daichi was already gone, searching for Kuroo. And he knew exactly where to find him.

Right after the church, he'd go left. He'll glance at the village meeting to know where to meet. He'll see a grand place with a fountain. Then right. And he'd just have to follow the way.

He knew the path by heart.

He has gone here so many times.

And indeed, he found him.

But Kuroo was not alone.

–––––––––  
"So, where were we ?" a familiar voice asked. He knew the owner of this voice.

"Oh, right" Kuroo replied. He was shy and embarrassed. "It's - nothing" he stuttered, scratching the back of his head. Daichi never saw him that unsure.

"Come on, I know you better than that." Brown hair started to show.

"Yaku" the raven haired boy sighed.

"Is there a problem ?"

They didn't even notice his presence.

"There is."

"You can tell me anything. You know that."

"I know that." he repeated.

A silence came between them. None of them were uncomfortable, they were just waiting for something. For each other. Slowly, Kuroo turned to Yaku. Maybe they both thought he would lean and tell him a secret or cry. But he didn't.

He kissed him.

The Kuroo Tetsurou talking with Yaku was someone he has never seen before. He was ... Sweet. He was awkward. Hesitant. Nothing alike with the one who always came to his window, asking him about his day. The one he knew was confident with himself. A big flirt. He was ... Imposing. Seeing him like that was kind of adorable.

It made him sick.

They kissed each other without considering his presence. Daichi suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, but paid next to no attention to it. He knows it, now.

"Welcome to the world of Dead." Bokuto said, sympathetic.

"I suppose it was maf." he replied, unable to avert his eyes from the couple kissing in front of him.

"We did, indeed. Sorry, Captain." Tanaka added.

Daichi wanted to cry. But he couldn't. 

He wanted to scream. But he couldn't. 

So what was left ? Forget. Forget about the moments they had before. Forget about the feeling that grew in him everytime an annoying grin showed at his window. Forget about the cake he passed a day making. Forget.

Forget something that could have been.

It was obvious they loved each other. They kissed and even went further. Kuroo confessed at least three times in between. Moans filled the empty room, and all Daichi could do was watch them. He hated himself for that. He forced himself to watch his crush making love to another man.

It was awkward and clumsy but none of them cared. They did not fucked, they loved. They were caring with each other, sometimes hesitant. It was cute.

Little by little,

Bits by bits,

This feeling went away.

––––––––––  
"Akaashi is going from a man to the other, he's lucky he's kind of invincible." Tanaka said, spectating Akaashi kissing another man like, every hours. He kissed, he hugged, whispered sweet words ...

"You chose well, Tanaka. But you totally deserve the best." Bokuto sadly looked at him. They were dead a long time now. Akaashi couldn't be left alone for five seconds, and Kuroo, well. He was faithful to Yaku.

Noya was really the only one faithful to his dead boyfriend Tanaka. Daichi was proud of his libero, and glad for his friend. 

Bokuto could hardly handle seeing Akaashi flirting with so many guys. Well, he was in love for two years with him. A love this long impossible to erase, nor to forget completely.

That's... that's what Kuroo said to Yaku.

"Tanaka, Haiba, Kuroo..." a familiar voice has been heard within the three of them.

"Bokuto. How is graveyard ?" it was Akaashi. Well, nice, we can totally see who's faithful and who's not. Really cool. Bokuto's heartbroken, Akaashi. And you nearly forgetting him by mentionning him last surely didn't help.

"Akaashi ..." Bokuto whispered, almost sounding helpless. His eyes looked at him as if he was out of reach. The owl captain looked broken, confused. But it never really mattered to Akaashi, did it.

A second voice has been heard.

"Hey Bokuto, I hope you're having fun in graveyard !!" it was Kuroo.

Oh, so that's how it is. In the end, Daichi was nothing for Kuroo. Not enough to be faithful even after death. Not enough to even be thought of, once dead. Not a lover. Not a friend.

Just a flirt.

Everytime he saw him, his heart made him suffer more and more, but. This way, he would be glad he gave up on him.

That's what he thought.

It was alright.

––––––––  
The Mafia was soon to be exterminated. Just one and it was over. They all waited impatiently for the end. Daichi saw too much this time. If he were to reborn again, in the same universe, he prayed -

"Daichi" he talked to graveyard. He knew this voice too well. He didn't want to hear more.

"I'm sorry"

No, you're not. I saw you.

"I really am."

Shut up.

"My feelings were real, but .."

I know. I saw this. It was enough. He didn't need to talk. His actions were enough.

"But I also loved Yaku."

He closed his eyes. He knows, Kuroo. He saw.

Everything.

Knew all along.

He will forever know.


End file.
